Rojas son las Nochebuenas
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Una reina. Ese era un buen término para describir a quien fungía como su esposa en ese villancico. Aunque todavía era pequeña en comparación a él, había encontrado cualidades que la mayoría solía desarrollar a los 30 años, entre ellas ser autosuficiente. Lo supo la navidad en que se atrevió a hablarle... Especial de Navidad.
1. Dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino

Heeeeyyy! ¡¿Qué tal las vacaciones de diciembre?! Como sea, he aquí otro trabajo aprovechando que es temporada navideña... bueno, he de decirles que me ha costado uno y la mitad del otro, ya que me fui a extraordinarios en tres materias y eso me ha cortado mucho la inspiración.

La idea en sí me surgió mientras escuchaba "Roads Untraveled" de Linkin Park. Lo sé, nada que ver con el tema, pero se me ocurrió. Básicamente es un ItaSaku, pero he de hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de que comiencen a leer:

El lugar donde se darán los hechos será la aldea, pero no el universo ninja al que tanto estamos acostumbrados. En este primer capítulo Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, Karin y Kiba tienen siete años. Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Gaara y Neji, ocho. Hanabi tendrá cuatro años, Temari diez, Juugo once, Kankuro doce, Itachi trece y Shisui quince. En este capítulo Minato, Kushina, Obito y otros personajes siguen vivos, ya se irán dando cuenta de cuáles. Por otra parte este fic se va a apegar a la tradición mexicana y a la religión católica por su simbolismo, así que si tienen la mente lo suficientemente abierta para leer esto, adelante... de lo contrario, aun están a tiempo de salir de esta página y buscar otra historia.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino...**_

Como cada año todos los niños de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja se reunían con sus padres y familiares en la plaza para romper la ya tradicional piñata. Hacía frío y la nieve caía grácil y cruel sobre los tejados y las callejuelas, pero eso no era impedimento para que las familias celebraran las fiestas decembrinas. Podía reconocerse a los inseparables niños Neji, Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga; a Chouji Akimichi comiendo un tamal de dulce mientras Shikamaru Nara lo veía con cara de aburrimiento; Kiba Inuzuka cargaba a su mascota Akamaru bajo su gorrito navideño, mientras Naruto Namikaze le daba de comer; Gaara, Temari y Kankuro no Sabaku también habían sido invitados, e iban acompañados por sus padres también; Suigetsu Hözuki reñía con Karin Uzumaki y Juugo trataba de separarlos; Ino Yamanaka abrazaba efusivamente a Sasuke Uchiha, mientras este trataba de quitársela de encima; Shisui Uchiha también se encontraba ahí, conversando animadamente con su primo Itachi. En fin, una estampa digna de ser inmortalizada con la cámara fotográfica de la pequeña artista, oculta en un punto ciego de Konoha.

No era que no le gustara interactuar con los demás, pero todavía no olvidaba lo sucedido el año pasado: la rubia le propinó un buen porrazo al intentar darle a la piñata, pero con la mala suerte que se resbaló el palo de sus manos y fue a dar directo a su frente. Cuatro días y un hematoma después, fueron suficiente para ser marcada de por vida con el mote de "frente de marquesina". Había sido la burla todos, incluso de su entonces amor platónico Sasuke Uchiha. No. No podía arriesgarse a otra golpiza así. Por ello este año sólo se dedicaría a observar y capturar el momento con su cámara.

_**Dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino  
porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino.  
Ya le diste uno, ya le diste dos,  
ya le diste tres ¡Y tu tiempo se acabó!**_

El cántico indicó lo que ya sabía: iniciaba el rompimiento de piñatas. Hinata Hyuga le pegó a la primera sin lograrlo, ahora le tocaba a Hanabi; la niña le daba tan fuerte como podía, pero sólo consiguió tirarle un pico, que levantó del suelo y se puso felizmente sobre la cabeza. Así fueron pasando primero las niñas, hasta que la rubia de cuatro coletas la mandó volar contra un poste de luz, haciéndola pedazos y su contenido desparramándose. Más rápidos que rayo, todos los pequeñines corrieron a recoger del piso los dulces y frutas que cayeron. Ahora era el turno de los niños.

–¡Yo quiero pasar primero! –chillaban todos los chicos, excepto Neji y Shikamaru  
–Primero va a pasar… –Iruka colocaba una piñata y hacía como que elegía a alguien al azar– ¡Naruto!  
–¡Eeeh! –gritó emocionado el blondo, y volteó a ver al azabache que todavía no lograba deshacerse de la rubia– Mira y aprende, teme

Le vendaron los ojos e hicieron que diera tres vueltas. Luego de eso todo el mundo se puso a cantar.

…_**ya le diste tres ¡Y tu tiempo se acabó!**_

No la rompió. El palo se fue de sus manos y fue a dar a la ventana de una casa.

–En la que te metiste, dobe –el pequeño Sasuke le _picaba la cresta_ (1) al rubito

Todo mundo esperaba que la dueña de la casa saliera a reclamar por el vidrio roto, pero el momento nunca llegó. En tanto la pequeña artista sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho… por poco recibía el impacto tal como el año anterior, pero esta vez corrió con suerte y lo esquivó a tiempo, asimismo pudo pasar desapercibida –o al menos eso creyó.

–¿Quién sigue?  
–¡Yo! –gritaban con entusiasmo los chiquillos  
–¿Qué tal Neji?  
–No, gracias –respondió educadamente el de los ojos perla  
–¡_No te aprietes el calzón_! –le reprochó Naruto (2)  
–¿Quién se anima?  
–¡Yo, yo!  
–Adelante, Kiba, ven aquí  
–¡Eeeh!

Y daba inicio otra ronda. La niña seguía observando la escena, asomando los ojillos por la ventana. Veía que Kiba le tiró un pico y, como Hanabi, también se lo puso de sombrero. Ahora era el turno de Sasuke.

–¡Tú puedes, Sasuke-kun! –gritaban Ino y Karin con gran emoción, igual que el resto de las niñas ahí presentes, exceptuando a Temari y las dos Hyuga

Y de nuevo todos a cantar, pero no duró mucho ya que de un solo golpe consiguió partirla y provocar una lluvia de dulces. Se quitó la venda de los ojos y, como todos los demás, recogió tantos como pudo. Ella oprimió el botón de su cámara y la escena quedó capturada en un flash, pero pronto se percató que Itachi desapareció de su campo visual.

–Buenas noches, Sakura

Y sintió el corazón en la garganta. En efecto, en el interior de esa casa falta de iluminación, se encontraba aquel a quien buscaba.

–I-Itachi-san –farfulló trémulamente– ¿Q-qué hace aquí?  
–Yo debería preguntártelo ¿sabes?  
–Bueno, etto… yo…  
–Es una buena vista –el joven se aproximó a la ventana, ya sin cristal– pero carente de luz… ¿Por qué no vamos abajo? Tus fotos saldrán mejor –ofreció, esbozando una sonrisa ligera  
–Yo… no-no lo creo –ella bajó la mirada  
–¿Por qué no?  
–Yo, etto… prefiero no arriesgarme

No se necesitaba ser un genio –aunque ya lo era– para saber a qué se refería: su otöto no había dejado de hablar de eso el año pasado, y aunque Sasuke y sus amiguitos de la primaria lo vieran divertido, a él no le había hecho gracia que se mofaran de la pena ajena. Recordó que después de eso su padre, Fugaku, tuvo con ambos una larga _charla_ sobre la moral y las buenas costumbres. Aspiró un poco de aire y luego de soltarlo, se aproximó a la pequeña y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo te protegeré

Sintió los dedos del moreno deslizarse por entre los suyos, y el calor en sus mejillas se hizo presente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

(1) **Picarle la cresta** o provocar a alguien  
(2) **Apretarse el calzón** significa hacerse del rogar

Bien, creo que eso es todo... nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. En el nombre del Cielo, os pido posada

Hola de nuevo, ya les traigo la segunda entrega de este fic, que afortunadamente tuvo más respuestas positivas de lo que esperaba. Como sea, este capi es más largo y prometedor. He incluido una canción que suele cantarse en las posadas navideñas, que se celebran del 16 al 23 de Diciembre. Para que se den idea, las estrofas se cantan alternadamente.

Por otra parte, en este capítulo hacen aparición: Obito, que tiene 23 años; Tsunade, que anda por los cincuenta; Fugaku, 40; Mikoto, 37; y creo que son todos.

Además de eso recomiendo que revisen el primer capítulo ya que he hecho algunas modificaciones (bueno, solo cambié el título ya que tenía un error). Bueno, pss ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: En el nombre del cielo, os pido posada…_**

**_En el nombre del cielo,  
yo os pido posada,  
pues no puede andar,  
mi esposa amada._**

Seis años pasaron desde ese entonces. Sakura e Itachi se volvieron buenos amigos, y aunque Ino y compañía todavía se burlaban de ella, Sakura ya no hacía caso de sus comentarios. Ahora los dos cantaban, junto al resto de la gente de Konoha, frente a la casa Uchiha. Dentro, Sasuke, Shisui, Obito, Fugaku y Mikoto también lo hacían.

**_Aquí no es mesón,  
sigan adelante,  
no les puedo abrir,  
no vaya a ser un tunante._**

Todavía no podían creer que Mikoto los convenciera de ponerse en ridículo –como el abuelo Madara solía decir–, pero a quien debían _agradecerle_ por esta situación tan inusual debía ser a Itachi.

**_No sean inhumanos  
Dennos caridad  
Que el dios de los cielos  
Se lo premiará._**

Sakura tampoco podía creer que le otorgaran un honor tan grande como el de interpretar a la Virgen María, aunado al hecho que su _esposo_ José era nadie más ni nadie menos que Itachi Uchiha.

**_Ya se pueden ir  
y no molestar  
Porque si me enfado  
os voy a apalear_**

Cada año se elegía a una pareja joven, que estuviera comprometida o en proceso de casarse. Sin embargo ese no era el caso de los dos, ya que sólo eran amigos –o al menos eso quería creer–.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió que el Uchiha tomaba su mano firmemente. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estos últimos días él había estado extraño. Si bien era cierto que Karin, Ino y otras chicas siempre la veían con desdén por el hecho de ir siempre acompañada por el moreno, eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, en los últimos días más de una había dejado de mirarle así. Al principio no le dio importancia, quizá se aburrieron de su indiferencia y por ello le aplicaban la famosa _ley del hielo_, pero luego notó que Itachi era quien las intimidaba con tan sólo una mirada.

**_Venimos rendidos  
desde Nazaret,  
yo soy carpintero  
de nombre José._**

Otra cosa peculiar era que, siendo él poco entusiasta con el canto y esas cosas, hubiera aceptado ser José sin rechistar. Todavía ignoraba el motivo por el que ambos fueron escogidos, pero una corazonada le decía que él tenía que ver en esto.

**_No me importa el nombre  
déjenme dormir  
pues que yo les digo  
que no hemos de abrir._**

Shisui y Sasuke ya tenían cara de aburrimiento, pero el canto todavía no terminaba. Horas antes Mikoto los había obligado a hacer el aseo de la casa mientras ella cocinaba para los invitados que, por la _insistencia_ de Itachi, vendrían.

_"__Gorrones__"_ pensó haciendo un mohín "_Y seguro va a traer a __esa molestia__" _(1).

A decir verdad Sakura no le agradaba. En principio porque siempre andaba tras él, con su molesto _Sasuke-kun__._ De tanto que lo decía, ya empezaba a fastidiarle su propio nombre. Sin embargo, ocurrió que después del palazo que Ino Yamanaka le propinó hace siete años ya, _de buenas a primeras_ dejó de molestarlo. Al principio se sintió aliviado por habérsela quitado de encima, no obstante un año después lo peor inició: Itachi ya no le ayudaba en las tareas como antes, ni lo acompañaba a jugar futbol con sus amiguitos. En lugar de eso, siempre se iba con esa _pelo de chicle_ y le salía con su: _será para la próxima_. Desde entonces su molestia hacia ella se iba transformando en recelo y posteriormente en aversión.

**_Posada te pide  
amado casero  
por sólo una noche  
la Reina del Cielo_**

Una reina. Ese era un buen término para describir a quien fungía como su _esposa_ en ese villancico. Aunque todavía era pequeña en comparación a él, había encontrado cualidades que la mayoría solía desarrollar a los 30 años, entre ellas ser autosuficiente. Lo supo la navidad en que se atrevió a hablarle.

-/-/-FLASHBACK-/-/-

Algo lo impulsó a deslizar los dedos entre los suyos, formando un agarre suave pero firme. Entonces se encendió la luz.

–¿L-le gustaría quedarse conmigo a cenar? –espetó, trémula  
–Será un placer

Notó que el interior de la casa estaba bastante bien cuidado, aunque tuviera pocos muebles. No había rastro alguno de polvo o humedad, tampoco se sentía frío. Las cortinas brillaban de lo limpias que estaban, el pequeño sofá –que recordara su madre tiró a la basura hace como tres meses– se veía casi nuevo, igual que la mesita en medio de la estancia –también desechada junto con el sofá–. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el arbolito de navidad que estaba sobre esta. También lo había tirado su madre, so pretexto de ser muy viejo. En realidad Sasuke y su amigo Naruto lo quemaron una vez que jugaban con los adornitos. Como fuera, notó que el viejo arbolito tenía colgadas unas esferitas navideñas, todas ellas hechas con cascarones de huevo bellamente decorados (2). Asimismo una hoja de papel fue transformada con complejos dobleces en una estrella.

–Listo –espetó ella sacándolo de sus observaciones– ¡Uff! Menos mal que todavía me quedaba dinero –Itachi la vio poner unos tamalitos de dulce y un poco de ponche de frutas– Disculpe si no es la gran cosa pero ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando sólo se tiene a uno mismo?– Y sintió lástima por ella. Iba a decirle algo que la alentara, pero notó su ceño fruncido– Está bien, Itachi-san, no sienta lástima por mí. Sé cuidarme sola.

-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/

Y desde entonces las cosas tomaron un curso diferente, tanto como para persuadir a Tsunade –matriarca de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja– de que los dejase interpretar a José y María, y a sus padres para que fueran anfitriones.

**_Pues si es una reina,  
quien lo solicita,  
¿cómo es que de noche  
anda tan solita?_**

Mikoto también lo sabía. Sabía que esa niña, Sakura Haruno, vivía sola desde que sus padres murieron ya hace bastante tiempo. Inclusive solicitó a Tsunade su permiso para albergarla en su casa, mas la niña se negó diciendo que ya había crecido y no necesitaba a sus padres. Si bien era cierto que la pequeña era autosuficiente, eso no quitaba que le faltaba afecto, y por ello fue que permitió a su hijo mayor quedarse en casa de la Haruno cuando fuera necesario. Por ello, con el paso de los años se fue forjando un lazo tan fuerte, incapaz de romperse por la mano del hombre.

**_Mi esposa es María  
Reina del cielo  
Y madre va a ser  
Del divino verbo_**

No estaban prometidos, y mucho menos casados, pero eso no le impedía soñar. Sí, soñar con forjar su propia familia y darle una familia a su _esposa_.

**_Eres tú José  
Tu esposa es María  
Entren peregrinos  
No los conocía_**

**_Dios pague señores  
Nuestra caridad  
Y os colme el cielo  
De felicidad_**

**_Dichosa la casa  
Que abriga este día  
A la virgen pura  
La hermosa María._**

Y las puertas de la casa Uchiha se abrieron, dejando entrar a los dos _peregrinos_ y la procesión que venía tras ellos. Sasuke veía con fastidio a la chica, que si bien ella no le miraba, su sola presencia le causaba disgusto. Notó que Itachi tomaba su mano.

_"Parece que se está tomando muy en serio su papel de esposo ¡Bah!"_ pensó

**_Entren Santos Peregrinos, Peregrinos  
Reciban este rincón,  
que aunque es pobre la morada, la morada  
os la doy de corazón._**

Finalizado el canto, Mikoto, Obito y Shisui repartieron ponche y pan a sus invitados, mientras estos conversaban de cosas como el clima, la familia, las festividades pasadas y de lo bien que los dos amigos interpretaron su papel.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

(1) **Gorrón** es quien abusa de la hospitalidad de su anfitrión  
(2) De verdad inténtenlo, quedan chidas y no gastan mucho. Les doy un link que puede ser útil (quiten los asteriscos: ht*tp:/*ww*w.*foro*fantasias*miguel.*com/*tm*.*aspx?m=575532&*mpage=1). Aunque usan bolas de unicel pueden remplazarlas por los cascarones de huevo, limpios y secos.

Bueno, pss es todo. Ya por esta semana estaré subiendo el tercer capítulo. Chaito.


	3. Blanca Navidad, parte I

Heeeey! ¡¿Cómo se la pasaron en estas fiestas?! Ojalá lo hayan pasado chido con su familia y seres queridos, y por supuesto comido hasta morir... en enero ya estaremos haciendo dietas y todo eso, XD... como sea, ya les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta entrega.

Más aclaraciones: Sasori y Deidara aparecerán en este capítulo igual que Tenten. Sasori tiene 19 años igual que Itachi, Deidara 17 y Tenten 13.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, no estaría lamentando la muerte de Neji en el manga 614, TT^TT**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Blanca Navidad, parte 1**_

Tanto dentro como fuera de la Iglesia, los habitantes de Konoha se aglomeraban para escuchar la misa que el obispo oficiaba en conmemoración del Nacimiento de Cristo. Todo mundo se resguardaba de la fría noche bajo enormes abrigos y esponjosas bufandas. La familia Uchiha y la chica Haruno también estaban ahí.

–Ya me aburrí –se quejaba Shisui en voz baja  
–Tenía que ser Itachi –espetó Obito  
–¿Itachi o esa molesta Haruno? –pronunció Sasuke con aversión  
–¿Celoso, primo? –Shisui con tono burlón  
–Hmp –soltó el menor mordazmente– Sólo mírala, no tiene nada de especial  
–¡Niños! –regañó Mikoto en voz baja–Tengan más respeto, estamos en la casa de Dios  
–Ya qué –los tres rodaron los ojos con fastidio y adoptaron su mejor postura  
–Así está mejor

Sakura cargaba con el niño Dios que sus padres le dejaron antes de morir. Asimismo Itachi llevaba consigo unas bengalas largas de chispas (1) y una vela encendida. La chica pasaba los dedos sobre los sitios donde había sido reparado. Se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos.

"_Sasori y Deidara hicieron un buen trabajo… quedaste como nuevo"_

Akasuna no Sasori y su amigo Deidara –del que sólo se sabía su nombre– eran dos artesanos reconocidos por sus excelentes acabados en las reparaciones que hacían frecuentemente a los niños Dios y otras cosas, desde un golpecito hasta una reconstrucción completa. Ella había tenido que gastar los ahorros de casi un mes para que repararan el suyo.

"_Aunque de no haber sido por Sasuke-kun eso no habría sido necesario"_

Lo recordaba bien.

-/-/-FLASHBACK-/-/-

Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha la invitaron a la misa y la cena de Nochebuena. Ella aceptó y ahora ayudaba a la familia Uchiha a preparar la cena antes de irse a la iglesia. Itachi y ella cortaban algunas frutas para la ensalada.

–Me alegra que hayas aceptado pasar las fiestas con nosotros –espetó sinceramente el pelinegro– Supongo que también traerás a tu niño ¿cierto?  
–De hecho lo traje conmigo –dijo ella– no quise dejarlo solito en mi casa  
–Hiciste bien… –hizo una breve pausa– Sakura ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
–Etto… Itachi-sama, ya está preguntando  
–Bueno, yo…  
–Es broma, adelante, pregunte…  
–Bueno, hace tiempo que…  
–Basta de charla y apúrense o llegaremos tarde –Sasuke intervino sin ningún tacto

Algunas horas después ya habían terminado con todo. Ahora solo faltaban ellos. Itachi le había indicado que le esperara en su habitación, y ella así lo hizo. Miró el reloj, las siete y media.

"_¿Para qué querría que lo espere aquí?"_

Y sintió la puerta abrirse. No era él, sino Sasuke.

–Sasuke-kun  
–Escucha con atención porque sólo lo diré una vez –cerró de un portazo y se aproximó rápidamente a ella, acorralándola en la cama de Itachi– No sé qué quieres obtener de él, pero más te vale alejarte de Itachi antes de que causes problemas –el azabache le miraba de forma amenazante, a lo que ella tragó grueso  
–¿Qué?  
–No me hagas repetirlo –siseó él con fastidio  
–Pero… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?  
–Porque es mi hermano, no tuyo

Se puso de pie y salió dando un portazo que tiró un canasto que estaba en el armario junto a la puerta, oyéndose al instante el ruido de algo romperse.

"_Oh, no"_ la cara de Sakura dibujaba terror _"El niño Dios de mis padres"_

En efecto el inocente ídolo quedó con un bracito roto y una buena parte de la cabeza se hizo añicos, y descaradamente dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas. Después de eso tuvo que ir al taller de Sasori, no sin antes inventar una buena coartada.

-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Itachi notó que su mirada había estado apagada desde su extraña salida  
–No es nada, Itachi-sama –sonrió falsamente– De verdad estoy bien  
–No mientas más –dijo él– sé lo que pasó  
–¿Pero cómo…? –ella estaba anonadada  
–Sasori me lo acaba de decir

Ambos voltearon a ver disimuladamente hacia la derecha. En efecto, los dos artesanos también estaban en misa. Cuando se sintieron observados, ambos le dedicaron una leve sonrisa, a lo que ella sólo atinó a agachar la mirada. Justo en ese momento la gente comenzaba a encender las bengalas y a arrullar a sus niños Dios. De igual forma, Itachi y Sakura tomaron de las esquinas una manta blanca y pusieron en medio al pequeño ídolo. Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha también arrullaban al suyo en compañía de Shisui y Obito. Encendieron unas dos bengalas y luego de ponerles un poco de colación (2), empezaron a cantar.

_**A LA RORRO NIÑO, A LA RORRO RO  
QUE VINISTE AL MUNDO  
SOLO POR MI AMOR.**_

_**Esos tus ojitos  
ya los vas cerrando,  
pero estas mirando  
todos mis delitos. **_

_**A LA RORRO NIÑO, A LA RORRO RO  
QUE VINISTE AL MUNDO  
SOLO POR MI AMOR.**_

…

–Imagínalo, Danna –decía el rubio, que miraba de soslayo al Uchiha y a la Haruno– esos dos casados y con un bebé ¿No sería algo digno de ver?  
–Tal vez… si ese Uchiha no fuera tan timorato (3) y se le confesara de una buena vez… mira que hacer esperar a una señorita como ella… demasiado buena para él  
–¿Celoso, Danna? –el menor soltó con tono burlón  
–En absoluto

_**Las lágrimas tiernas,  
son prueba que me amas;  
pues padeces penas  
niñito de mi alma.**_

_**A LA RORRO NIÑO  
A LA RORRO RO  
QUE VINISTE AL MUNDO  
SOLO POR MI AMOR.**_

…

Terminada la misa, todo mundo se fue para sus casas. Sakura se encontró con algunos amigos antes de irse.

–¡Naruto! –saludó ella al tiempo que abrazaba a cierto chico– Pensé que no vendrías como el año pasado  
–Pss sí, pero ya ves cómo se deschaveta mi mamá si no la acompaño  
–¿Y qué hay de ti, Hinata? ¿Ya le vas a decir a Na…?  
–E-etto… hace mucho frío, ¿no creen? –espetó la chica Hyuga nerviosamente  
–¿Frío? Están lloviendo paletas –dijo Suigetsu  
–¡Supe que pasarás la Navidad con Sasuke-teme! –habló casi gritando el rubio  
–Emmm… no exactamente  
–¿Sabes? Me alegro que hayas cambiado al gruñón por Itachi-kun –Tenten le guiñó un ojo– Ustedes hacen bonita pareja  
–Pero nosotros no… -replicó la pelirrosa con un leve sonrojo  
–No me digas que no has visto los ojos de idiota enamorado que pone cuando te mira –siseó Temari con picardía  
–Bueno, no, pero…  
–¡Oh, vamos! Es más que obvio que le gustas –y desvió la vista a un punto cercano– ¿Verdad, Itachi?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

1.- No sé cómo se les llama en otros lugares, pero en México se les conoce como lucecitas  
2.- **Colación** son los dulces que se acostumbra poner al niño Jesús mientras se arrulla  
3.- **Timorato**, tímido o miedoso. En un episodio de Bob Esponja, Gary le explica a Bob el significado de los sueños con un poema que dice así:

_**Había una vez un peruano timorato  
que soñó que se comía su zapato.  
Despertó temblando como un pato  
y cumplió su sueño después de un rato**_

Lo sé, nada que ver pero lo ameritaba, XD… como sea, este fic ya se acerca a su final. De verdad estoy agradecida con quienes le han dejado review, agregado a favoritos o dado seguimiento, eso me alienta a continuar. Pss, sin nada qué agregar... chaito.


End file.
